Inocentes, a la vida
by Erelbrile
Summary: Gilbert a veces maldice a Arthur por ser inglés y a veces Arthur convierte la palabra "alemán" en un insulto. Tienen vidas diferentes, pero eso a los niños nunca les ha importado. AU.


Cualquier error ortográfico es enteramente mi culpa, ya que mi querida esposa revisó el documento pero yo no me sentí conforme y lo modifiqué lml. De todos modos la cielo, y no sólo eso, ya que también la bueno absolutamente y me parece muy tierno y macho (¿?) que me revisara la ortografía.

El título es un mal intento de parodia al estilo "al abordaje, muchachos" xDDDD

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-ambos amigos y sus hermanos- _ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Nota: **Sieg im Osten es una película alemana de 1941 sobre la campaña en Rusia. El milagro alemán fue el resurgir económico de la Alemania Occidental a partir de... 1948 más o menos. Advertencias tarísticas.

* * *

**Inocentes, a la vida**

.

.

.

Espera, apostado tras un basurero, a que su víctima del día pase por la avenida. Es un hombre mayor, uno que no podrá correr detrás suyo gracias al peso de su maletín y cuya billetera se asoma desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta, haciéndole señas para que la hurte.

Tensa el cuerpo, se acomoda el gorro de lana que tapa su cabello delator y corre hacia su objetivo. Lo suyo no es precisamente el sigilo, mas la velocidad de su huida por las calles de Kreuzberg lo compensan.

Cuadras después se detiene a retomar el aliento y a revisar cuál es el botín del día. Saca los marcos y los guarda en su bolsillo. Arroja el resto de documentos sobre la acera y sigue su camino hasta la panadería de Tante Sieglinde a comprar el desayuno para su hermano.

+'+'+'+'+

El menor terminaba de armar las camas cuando ingresó a la habitación. Puso el agua a hervir, aprobando con la mirada el orden en la habitación y enviando a su hermano a lavarse la cara y las manos.

Dejó el dinero en un tarro con la etiqueta "Arthur Geschenk" antes de disolver la leche y el chocolate en polvo en una taza saltada.

- Bruder.- Lo llamaron, tocando el tarro lleno de monedas y billetes.- ¿Ya le comprarás su regalo a Arthur?-

- Tómate tu leche, Ludwig.- Calculó con la mirada la cantidad de dinero que tenían ahorrado y asintió.- Ja, iremos los dos a elegirlo, ¿te parece bien?-

Ludwig, con la egoísta esperanza de cualquier niño de siete años, bajó sus ojos azules e inclinó su rubia cabecita, decepcionado.

- ¿Arthur no puede comprarse su propio regalo?- Quiso saber, sin que la pena por quedarse él sin obsequio en beneficio del desconocido se notase.- Gilbert.- Llamó, mirando a su hermano.

El mayor se arrodilló y lo abrazó.

- Arthur está peor que nosotros, Lud. Es un poco raro, tiene miedo de muchas cosas y, sin embargo, es comprensible. Necesita más que nosotros que el Christkind lo recuerde. Además, has sido un buen niño todo el año, ¿no te dejó San Nicolás unos dulces la otra noche? Estoy seguro que también tendrás uno.-

- ¿En serio?-

- Ja. ¿Alguna vez tu genial hermano se ha equivocado?-

El menor recordó, como una idea vaga para responder, que sí, que papá no ha regresado del frente oriental. Que mamá no estaba en casa de la abuela porque él visitó a la anciana mujer en busca de dinero, semanas atrás, y no encontró a su madre.

Pero como sabe que Gilbert ya tiene mucho que enfrentar a sus catorce años, no le dice nada para no destruir sus ilusiones. Debe hacerle creer que mamá y papá volverán algún día, y no sacarlo de sus equivocaciones.

- Nein.-

- ¿Ves?- Gilbert le sonrió y le peinó el cabello hacia atrás, alisó una arruga en su camisa y, mojándose el pulgar con saliva, le limpió una mancha en la mejilla que se resistía al agua.- Ahora apresúrate o no podrás acompañarme.-

- ¿Toda la leche?- Preguntó, con esa cara de no querer comer algo desagradable.

- Toda.-

+'+'+'+'+

- Quizás hoy, Alfred. Sólo hay que tener paciencia... y ser un buen muchacho cuando nos pregunten algo, responder con amabilidad... ¿has practicado tu alemán? Sé que te da problemas, pero es indispensable aquí.-

Quien hablaba era un joven de unos dieciséis años. Sentado al borde de una cama, miraba hacia la silla del escritorio.

- Muy bien, pero pronuncias incorrectamente los sustantivos iniciados en ese.- Corrigió. Un minuto después, agregó: - ¿has visto a Matthew? Hoy les quiero presentar a mi amigo, se los dije hace tiempo.-

El muchacho con quien hablaba, de ojos azules, negó con la cabeza. Pero Arthur no le hizo especial caso, absorto en los cuchicheos de unas aladas figuras diminutas. Levantó las cejas -unas cejas gruesas- prestando atención y salió de la habitación hacia el patio del orfanato.

Subió por los leños apilados contra la pared y vio al chico que, meses atrás, le había intentado robar. En esa ocasión se defendió con tan buenos resultados, que Gilbert lo invitó a beber. Fue castigado por regresar con su ropa sucia y por tardar tanto en comprar lo que se le había encargado, pero Gilbert siguió viéndolo.

- Arthur.- Lo llamó, chistando de tanto en tanto, hasta que el mencionado se asomó por sobre la muralla.- Mueve tu inglesidad y apúrate. Todavía tengo que ir por el regalo de Lud.-

- Buenos días, Gilbert.- Contestó, iniciando con el saludo que el alemán olvidara.- Hoy tus ojos son más demoníacos de lo que acostumbran, ¿seguro que no me llevarás al infierno esta noche?-

- Claro que no, y para que sepas, mi casa es muchísimo mejor que cualquier habitación de este lugar.-

- Tu casa son cuatro paredes que se desarman con la lluvia de invierno.-

- Pero hoy no lo harán.- Con un movimiento de manos lo invitó a bajar. Vestía el viejo abrigo de todos los días. Arthur miró hacia atrás y luego a su interlocutor.

- No encuentro a Matthew... a veces se esconde muy bien y es difícil hallarlo.-

- Si no puedes venir con tus hermanos, entonces ven solo.-

- Quiero presentártelos. Siempre preguntan por ti.- Arthur se detuvo abruptamente, con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir.- Porque se preguntan con quién me junto, claro.

Gilbert se reía, complacido en lo más profundo porque Arthur le hablase a sus hermanos sobre él.

- Lo que tú digas. Te espero, en la esquina de siempre. He comprado cigarros.- Agregó, como gran tentación. Arthur levantó las cejas, sonrió como un pillo y le dijo que ya estaría con él en unos minutos.

+'+'+'+'+

Las tiendas continuaban abiertas, y como tenían tiempo hasta media tarde, aprovecharon de almorzar un vaso de leche y un emparedado a invitación de Gilbert, puesto que Arthur renunció a su comida en el orfanato por acompañarlo. Prendieron un cigarro y entre los dos lo fumaron, conversando y riendo, sobre las últimas travesuras que Arthur presenció y los consejos de moral que de vez en cuando uno le soltaba al otro, cuando no esperaban realmente que los fuesen a seguir. Arthur insistía en que Gilbert debía dejar de robar, o al menos seleccionar de mejor manera a sus clientes, y Gilbert insistía en que Arthur debía tomar mayores responsabilidades debido a su edad.

Como ya se dijo, no esperaban que el otro siguiese sus consejos ni se escuchaban a sí mismos darlos, terminando en risas y nuevos temas de conversación, sobre si irían a ver Sieg im Osten, o no, y de ser así, si era apropiado que fuese con ellos Ludwig.

Luego recorrieron las tiendas, más por observar que por elegir un regalo, ya que Gilbert sabía qué podía y qué no podía permitirse, empero quería ver de cerca las bellas mercancías que había en cada tienda. Así recorrieron una tienda de peluches de felpa, otra de juguetes de madera pintados a mano por el mismo dueño, algunas librerías de segunda mano y otras con textos inmaculados. Gilbert insistía en que su hermano merecía lo mejor, Arthur en que debía ser cauteloso en el uso del dinero, sin saber que la mesura habitual de Gilbert, de la que no tenía idea, tenía por objeto ahorrar para esta fecha.

Poco antes que las puertas del orfanato cerraran, Arthur retornó, habiéndole prometido al menor que se encontrarían en el mismo lugar de esa tarde una vez que hubiese oscurecido. Mientras tanto, debía buscar a sus hermanos e instruirlos sobre cómo salir del edificio sin ser detectados.

+'+'+'+'+

Lo primero que a Gilbert le llamó la atención fue que Arthur estaba sólo. Se lo hizo notar, con esa voz rasposa que estaba a medio camino de madurar, y el inglés miró hacia atrás, sin comprender.

Ni Matthew ni Alfred estaban junto a él. Le pareció extraño, porque hasta hace sólo medio minuto estaban detrás suyo. Sin desearlo sintió una gran tristeza y ésta se reflejó en la curvatura de su boca, pero fingió haberse equivocado y se olvidó pronto de sus hermanos.

El alemán frunció los labios, con la luz de un farol dando de lleno en su cabello blanco, y presintió que Arthur llevaba engañándolo todo ese tiempo. Que le había mentido. Pero debido a la fecha prefirió no tocar el tema nunca más, aunque estuviese contrariado. ¿Quizás realmente los hermanos del inglés no lo quisieron acompañar? El piedrazo que sintió en su pecho ante el engaño era más suave que el que sentiría años después de cumplida la mayoría de edad, cuando trabajara para aportar al milagro alemán y se enterase, de improviso, de la realidad.

Por su parte, Arthur cambió el rumbo de la conversación con facilidad hacia el tópico que, con más frecuencia, gustaba de tratar: Inglaterra y lo que haría una vez volviera a sus tierras. Al albino le fascinaba lo mucho que el mayor sabía. Jamás imaginó que Arthur nunca vivió en la tierra de sus padres, o que nunca volvería allí. Las anécdotas que le relataba tenían el encanto del don de la palabra, y como el mismo Arthur creía en ellas, Gilbert hacía igual.

Apretó con más fuerza la caja de aluminio que llevaba y siguió a Gilbert, por las callejuelas oscuras, hasta unas escaleras de incendio que subieron a tientas.

Gilbert se detuvo en una de las muchas puertas y abrió, dejó a su acompañante pasar antes de cerrar y guiarlo hasta la habitación en que residía junto a su hermano. Ludwig saludó educadamente a su invitado y miró con disimulo si venían sus hermanos detrás. Quería alguien con quien jugar esa Noche Buena.

Los adornos de vidrio eran viejos y algunos estaban rotos, pero eran hermosos de todos modos. A falta de un árbol, Gilbert decidió dejar las nueces y dulces en la misma corona de adviento en la que, semana a semana, prendía una vela junto a su hermano.

Comieron frutas secas y masas dulces para que los demonios no se llevasen a Arthur y entre risas, el inglés dejó caer la noticia que venía guardándose toda la semana.

Gilbert lo felicitó, porque podría tener una familia que lo quisiese junto a sus hermanos. Arthur dijo que no era seguro, que muy posiblemente no se lo llevasen a él, como hasta el momento.

- Si no te llevan, te vienes conmigo y con Lud. Traes a tus hermanos y vives la verdadera libertad.-

- Creo que prefiero estar bajo techo.- Respondió, acariciando la caja que llevara.- En uno con la aprobación de los altos mandos.-

- Si así quieres.- Gilbert, sin saberlo, dejaba que el destino les jugara una mala pasada, poniendo una solución, un "qué habría pasado si", antes que llegasen los primeros días de enero.

Nunca comprenderían el mundo del otro, ni lo vivirían. Ambos sobrevivían, en diferentes circunstancias, pero en la misma ciudad, y aunque sus realidades fueran diferentes, eran camaradas. Aunque no comprendiesen las profundidades, compartían los problemas y alegrías del otro, como cualquier par de amigos.

Gilbert a veces maldice a Arthur por ser inglés, a veces Arthur convierte la palabra "alemán" en un insulto. Tienen vidas diferentes y lo único en lo que coinciden es en no tener padres. Pero eso a los niños nunca les ha importado, y sin una imagen autoritaria que les enseñe lo malo de juntarse con alguien distinto a ti, pueden apoyarse con sus, para ellos, creíbles intenciones.

- Preguntaron mucho por mis hermanos.- Comentó Arthur, mirando el reloj.- Si se los llevan a ellos, y a mí no, vendré contigo.-

Gilbert aceptó, diciendo que, como la suya, no existía hospitalidad en el mundo. No se esperaban que fuesen a llevarse a Arthur, pero no a sus hermanos. No se esperaba que, ese veintisiete de diciembre, tendría la oportunidad de sacar a Arthur del orfanato, y que no la aprovecharía.

Al año siguiente, Ludwig recordaría al extraño chico que le regaló una caja de aluminio llena de polcas, mientras jugase con esas mismas canicas con otros chicos del barrio, al mismo tiempo que su hermano, tras preguntarle a una cuidadora del orfanato por la suerte de su amigo, se enterara que no existían registros de los hermanos de Arthur.

Entonces, Gilbert se sentiría confundido y engañado. Pensaría que Arthur se había aprovechado de su credulidad para obtener los beneficios que por lástima (disfrazada de magnificencia) le dio. Después no sería más que una anécdota.

La velada fue una instancia feliz para ambos amigos. Se vieron un par de veces antes de año nuevo, y de un día para otro, Arthur desaparecería a principios de año. Entonces Gilbert se alegraría por él y negaría su molestia por no haber sido despedido como se debía antes que el inglés conociese a su nueva familia.

No será hasta cuando escuche en una fábrica el lamento de un hombre sobre una hija que alguna vez tuvo, que Gilbert relacionaría el exterminio de enfermos mentales con los inexistentes Alfred y Matthew.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quise escribir un fic navideño para Noebell, pero el resultado fue esto. No es la primera vez que imagino historias con un Arthur esquizofrénico. Comprenderán que no me pareció apropiado para la fecha, y por ello el retraso de su publicación. De todos modos, está escrito con todo mi cariño para ella.

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
